


The Things i didn't Say

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Awesome Karen Page, Biting, Declarations Of Love, Elektra is toying with Matt, F/M, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy catches the Punisher's eye, Foggy's First Kiss, Foggy's First Time, Frank Castle talks sourthern, Frank is still the Punisher, Friendship/Love, Growling, Hurt Matt, Jealous Matt, Jealousy, Love Triangles?, M/M, Marking, Matt and the Daredevil both are madly in love with Foggy, Matt has Realizations, Pining, Protective Daredevil, Protective Matt, PunishFogg?, Scent Marking, True Love, but is so the Punisher, charming Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Matt and Elektra finally go together slept together so why doesn’t Matt feel happy? To add to the emptiness an unexpected villain takes a liking to his best friend/ business partner and that makes the blind male realize too late….(Inspired by the song by Adam Lambert by the same name!!!)





	The Things i didn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> while watching daredevil my mind started to run away and I absolutely loved how the connection between Matt and Foggy is so clear and I hope they hook up because that would be so adorable!  
> and well would like to see for once a Jealous Matt

Chapter One: Elektra 

 

Matt should’ve know that he was being followed he should’ve heard. But he was pinned up against the wall of his house face to face with Elektra. The same woman whom he grew feelings for then left him disappearing without a trace. Yet she she was in front of him her sent drowning him. hypnotizing him again enough to lean into her touch her kisses just her… Matt vaguely remembered taking off his shirt or hers as he felt her smooth skin beneath his fingers. Her kisses sent a wave of love and desire through him as he eagerly kissed her back. Matt couldn’t deny her and she knew that as he started to trace down her thighs causing a shudder to escape her lips only fueling him further dragging him deeper into his pain. But oh it felt good so damn good…

 

Matt felt the burning warmth of the sun’s rays on his skin making him slowly get up and feel for the warmth of another body harboring the bed. Surprisingly he did feel warmth of a human being then the sent gently came over to him, it was hers she was still here! ‘Why?’ Matt found himself asking to himself the moment of wonder was soon ruined when his phone rang out “Karen Karen Karen” Matt felt Elektra stirred underneath him as he felt for the phone pressing the button and answering it. “Karen hey it's me good morning.” Matt began to get dressed as he held the phone to his ear. “Matt where the hell the clients of the Doe case are here and Foggy is flying solo.” she hissed as matt as tempted to joke yet held himself from doing so. Ten minutes later Matt is entering the office slowing down to feel and smooth out the wrinkles from his tie before Karen is gently shoving him towards his and Foggy’s office. “As you can see- there is Murdock finally returning to Nelson.” his best friend since college spat out yet there was a playful tone in his voice. 

 

Matt chuckled as he made his way to his seat next his business partner then listen to Foggy’s overview of he missed and they proceeded with the case. They figured out that the wife named Jessie Doe was being discriminated at her work for you guessed being a female Matt and Foggy both agreed that this was going to a quick and relatively easy victory for them. After the shook hands with their clients and showed them to the door Foggy turned to Matt before shutting the door giving them privacy. “Ok what’s up you seemed quiet like more than usual and before you say “i’m fine” don’t because i know you aren’t.” Foggy stated as he sat at the table looking directly at Matt. Matt furrowed his brows and frowned slightly at the tone his friend had towards him. “What do you mean? Nothing's wrong Fog.” he answered collectively only making his partner’s heartbeat speed up rapidly on hearing this Matt grew worried. “Foggy its ok i’ll be fine no injuries last night i came home early only to find Elek-” “Elektra?! Oh now that makes plenty sense!” Foggy cut in bitery as he taking and putting on his coat quickly, Matt tapped his walking stick trying to gather up what or why was bothering his friend that the sound of the office door opening snapped him back into reality. “Fog no wait Foggy listen.” He pleaded as he hastily followed the other male. “No thanks pal i can’t trust you to have a straight head now that the siren is back in town.” Foggy replied quickly. Matt stopped and tilted his head in confusion. “Siren? What are you talking-” “Elektra little miss perfect.” Foggy again cut in stopped only a few feet in front of the blind male turning to him he sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. Matt listened to Foggy’s rapid heartbeat start to steady as he stood there quietly. After a few moments of unknowingly heavy silence Matt broke the silence. “Foggy do you have an issue with Elektra?” He asked the other male curiously, Foggy scoffed as Matt raised his brow yet patiently for the answer. Foggy sighed and was about to answer when the sound of his phone scared both men making foggy’s heart shoot up and Mattt jump slightly. “Yeah its foggy..” Foggy started as he began to walk away knowing well that Matt could hear his coversonation yet Matt didn't listen or follow Foggy because he respected his privacy and was trying to figure out why didn't his friend like Elektra.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that’s chapter one what do you think? Kudos and Feedback welcome as always


End file.
